fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Poisonshot
Presentation Super Smash Bros. Strength Boost your strength! I'm talking about Super Smash Bros. Strength currently, as the title say. Let's start with a new mode: Role-Smash! This mode turns Super Smash Bros. gameplay into an turn-based RPG, similar to how Smash Tour turned it into a board-styled game. There are four different options to use to select attacks: *Neutral has the normal ground attacks. *Aerial has the aerial attacks. *Special contains special attacks. *Others contain shields, grabs and dodges. Final Smashes are absent. Stronger attacks have lower accuracy then weaker attacks. Character speed depends on weight and on the attack used. Recovery attacks increase evasion. I will continue with revealing some characters: *Mewtwo returns from Melee. *Dr. Luigi wins the game! He is a clone of Luigi, but has a few differences as well. *Assist Luma assists the strength! It's a semi-clone of another character... *Rosalina! Assist Luma is a clone of her, which is stronger but plays alone. *Falco prefers the air! *Bomberman explodes in! *Mega Man has a mega return! *Mini-Mario toys with the losers! So that's it for today. See ya tomorrow for Five Nights in Freddy! (More than) Five Nights at the Freddies This is an upcoming fanfiction about Freddy and his Toy counterpart. The "episodes" of the fanfic follows a set pattern, in that one episode has old Freddy star and another has Toy Freddy be the narrator. There's also various other characters. Freddy is a grumpy bear animatronic made to entertain children. He loves killing and made the other animatronics think the guards are endoskeletons. As it is agaisn't the rules to be out without an endoskeleton, his "friends" attack the security guard. Toy Freddy is the opposite of Freddy; he is very nice. He is very sensible, through, to the point where he cry if he is called fat. He is the only one who found out Freddy's schemes, but no one believes him. He now tries to prove the other Freddy is evil. Next day might be about Toad's Time to Shine, but I might move Five Nights in Freddy here as well. Five Nights as Freddy Wow, I really forgot to do a lot of the showcase :p I will talk about the eight playable characters not showcased in the game yet: *Balloon Boy is back. He is similar to Freddy but his stats are weaker. However, he is smaller then the other characters and harder to spot by the guards. His suit is almost completely broken except for the torso and the legs. The endoskeleton isn't broken through. *The puppet is also back, but it oddly didn't get any damage. It can float around the pizzeria but it is rather slow. *Balloon Girl(so original) is a new animatronic. She is a remade version of BB, but is a girl and is also the plushie vendor. She plays just like BB, but with slightly more power and is slightly bigger. *Samantha the Mantis is a completely new animatronic. She is a mantis animatronic that replaced Foxy. She is a scientist unlike Foxy, through. She plays similar to Foxy but with exagerated stats. *De Cupcake is the cupcake. It's plate has wheels so it can run around. It has infinite power and is very faste, but has a very weak jumpscare. However, once flashed, it's instantly destroyed. *Golden Freddy is still here. He has two mode: the sit-down mode in which he is invincible but can't move, and the head mode in which he is fast but has low power. *Shadow Bonnie has very low power but can turn invisible. Nothing very special otherwise. *??? is the endoskeleton in what was the backstage. He is mysterious and says he is older then all of the other animatronics. He has weaker stats then average but guards almost never flash him for some reason. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014